A piece of Kittens?
by Time Materia
Summary: Namine had always loved animals. But 10 kittens added to her 2 kittens parrot and turtle, might be too much. Luckily she has help. Lets just see how that goes.


A piece of...Kittens?

Summary: Namine finds kittens on her doorstep after coming home in the rain. How was she supposed to care for them and her own kittens as well as her bird and turtle.

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

Story start:

_Sagashi motometeta Lady  
>Dare ni motomerarenai MAKING LOVE kiga sumumate GO!<br>Kimi wa My Beautiful Hangover  
>Hangover yeah<br>Kimi wa my beautiful hangover_

_hangover  
>It's me G.D (I know you love me)<em>_  
><em>_Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma beautiful girl__  
><em>_1, 2, 3 to the 4-sho one like you_

She laid her hand on her phone before typing in the pass code, effectively turning off her alarm. She blinked her body concealed by the blanket. She looked over to the clock and it said 6:23 am. She groaned and slammed her face back in her pillow. Namine was never one to get up in the morning but she had too. She didn't want to go to school, she hated that place. She was alone despite having fun, that feeling made her feel out of place, like she's always been.

She pulled the cover back, sat up, and sighed. She placed a hand on her face and let out a breath before looking to the side. She stood up opening her blinds and lays a palm on the glass. It was slightly cold yet warm, which meant it would heat up later. It was how she told the weather. She then went to the bathroom running the sink water as she opened the door, she stepped in and closed it behind her.

The kittens on her bed, Cherry and Red opened their eyes and stretched digging their claws into the bed before releasing such a grip without causing any damage. The turtle in the tank on the dresser came out from its little house and yawned its little pink tongue saying hello.

The bird on the shelf in the corner cawed softly as she walked out of the bathroom. She smiled and walked to him opening his cage taking him out letting him sit on her shoulder.

"Morning Pirate." She grinned softly. She looked at the turtle as it lifted its arm to her.

"Micky! Morning." she spoke opening the tank placing a finger on his head. The two cats jumped from her bed and nuzzled into her legs.

"Morning Cherry, and Red." She spoke as she squatted down to pet the black furred one who was known as red because of his eyes. And Cherry a was white cat with a pink tuff of hair on her head kind of like a Volpix without the 6 tails and her green eyes.

Namine then opened her bedroom door an walked to the kitchen. She sighed.

Alone still.

There was a note on the fridge.

_Namine,_

_My baby girl, IM SO SORRY but my job called me to go to new york for the week._

_Be back soon, I love you. Oh my card is on the table._

Love  
>Mom.<p>

Namine crushed the note and threw it away, she was never home. Namine went to the bread box and popped to pieces of bread in the toaster with a sigh. She then went about feeding her babies. Special bird seed for pirate. Lettuce and turkey for Micky and Tuna Meow mix for Cherry and Red.

* * *

><p>That is a line that tells you that this is 1st person:<p>

Just the regular stuff. Ya know? I hate morning so much like really cant they just be awesome and start at 1 in the afternoon? I sighed softly and ran up the stairs after feeding them all. Pirate took a place on my shoulder and I grinned he was such a cute bird.

I walked up the stairs where Cherry sat on top of the turtle box and Red lazed about on the bed. I giggled and grabbed my skirt with my long sleeved black shirt. I wore thigh-high stockings and black heels.

Don't judge me.

I like to look good. Dammit.

I giggled to myself and held out my hand to Pirate. He walked onto my hand and placed his beak on my cheek.

"Such a good bird. You get treats when I return home~" I cooed at him. He cawed softly and flew to his place on the bird stand.

"Awwk Thanks Namine!" He squawked. I always laughed when he said my name. I picked up my book bag and ran out the door locking it behind me.

Hopefully I don't know maybe I did.

Who knows?

Regular P.O.V  
><strong><br>"What the fuck just happened?"** a small voice growled. 

**"Calm down Hidan and breath."**

**A voice spoke calmly. **

**"I do agree with the Idiot, how did this happen?"**

**Another voice spoke. **

**"Fuck you Kakazu!"**

**"Ah he's awake."**

** a calm voice spoke. **

**"Tobi thinks Hidan-san should quiet down!"**

**he giggled.**  
><strong><br>"Hidan thinks Tobi should shut the fuck up!" He growled.**

**"Enough." the powerful voice spoke.**

"Oh my what do we have here?" a girly voice spoke. They eyes looked up to see a pair of large breasts. Well that's what they saw, she was bent over to grab the fluttering paper.

"Kittens for free? How strange." She spoke softly, taking out her lighter and setting it on fire letting the ashes flutter in the wind. She bit her lip softly and turned around.

"Yo whore face Mc. Slut nugget! C'mere." She called out. A light skinned girl came trotting out of her home and she bent over to see the kittens inside. Her dark purple hair spilled over her shoulders and teased the box. Her softly pink and purple eyes were wide with curiousness.

"Sister. I do not understand what are they doing here?" She asked softly. Namine shrugged at the girl before picking up the box.

"Who knows~ Shall we take them inside?"

"Yes they look famished."

"**Fuck yes we're getting food!**"a meow sounded

"Tohri once we get in the house. Set them up with food." Tohri nodded and ran up the stairs with a smile after kicking open the door. Namine placed the box down and a bird flew out the room and landed on her shoulder. Red and Cherry scampered down the stairs before Red kicked the door closed.

Cherry looked at Namine and meowed before pawing the box. Namine smiled and sat on her knees Pirate on her shoulder.

"Ok what shall I call you heathens?" Namine joked softly. The orange one didn't like that and hissed. Namine arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"You can hiss all you want pretty boy, it's not scary." Namine teased. Tohri jumped from the stairs and landed next to Namine with a bounce.

"Don't antagonize them." She scolded. Namine shrugged her black hair laying itself over her shoulder and her blue eyes curious.

"We need to name them." Tohri arched an eyebrow as Red started to hiss at the box. A black head popped out and Tohri gasped.

"Red cut it out." She frowned at them and sighed.

"Now to name the little fuckers." she spoke opening the box and picking out one that had stitches on it. Namine tipped an eyebrow at how strange he looked but she liked it. She remembered she had a dollar sticking out from between her breasts and he pawed at it.

"You want the money." she spoke. She arched an eyebrow and giggled.

"Your name shall be wallet." Kakazu frowned and he was set down outside the box. The door was heard and Tohri stood up to open the door. There was a mail man outside with a giant box.

"Package for Namine?"

"Hey John I'm down here." she called out. He nodded and placed the package by the door. I grinned and Tohri paid him was he was owed for the trip. She closed the door and picked out the blue cat.

"I dub thee Ocean." She spoke.

1st person again~

I looked at her like what the fuck. She grinned at me and had the nerve to smile.

"Are you fucking me? Ocean?"

"He's blue he looks like an ocean."

"No no dear he looks like a Kisame. But we cant name him that." I told her.

I looked at the cat and his eyes were wide.

"Sorry buddy but my lover says your name is Ocean so its ocean." I told him shrugging sitting him next to Wallet. She picked up the orange one and smirked.

"Hello pretty boy your name is Tigger, because I fucking say so." I grinned. I set him down and smirked. I am such a bitch.

I am ok with this.

He moved himself in front of the kittens and I arched an eyebrow. He must be leader.

I frowned and picked up the only girl.

"Well you are simply adorable. Your name shall be Princess." I sat her down and she moved next to Tigger and I smiled.

Pirate, Red and Cherry were not happy. They stepped back and hissed at them. Pirate moved himself to my head and perched there.

He is a protective baby. I loved him. He was so cute.

"So Wallet, Ocean, Tigger, and Princess. How many left?" Tohri asked. I looked in the box and arched an eyebrow.

"Six." I picked up the Oreo looking one and smirked.

"Your Oreo. Because your black and white." I sat him by wallet and grinned.

"Big bang for the next one." Tohri claimed, I looked at her and picked up the lollipop looking one.

"Holy shit, you can steal something from my room for calling this shit." She clapped and picked up another kitten, who was silver.

"He's so beautiful, can I keep this one?" she asked me snuggling him in her chest before kissing his nose. He hissed and she grinned.

"He's feisty~ He reminds me of Hidan. That's his name, Calling that shit." She grinned. I sighed gently and nodded.

"Looks like your Hidan." I pulled out the blonde one and smirked.

"Hello, Blondie." I put him down and he laid on the ground. He looked like a lazy ass. We would get along. Famously.

"Oh...name this one Danna!" Tohri grinned. She picked up the red one and I grinned. Danna...Sasori...Poor Sasori..He didn't have to die...he was so awesome.

Ok I'm getting emotional.

"Last Fucking one." I happily spoke. I picked up a black kitten and I heard Red hiss and snarl at him. What was his problem?

"Cut it out Red." Tohri spoke poking his side.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the black kitten with red eyes.

"Wow you are very adorable. Ikuto is your name." I grinned and set him down before picking up the box and placed it in the closet. I flicked my short hair out of my face and sighed.

* * *

><p>3rd person<p>

**"She just fucking named you wallet! That's a fucking laugh." Hidan whooped in his kittenish voice.**

"**Shut up Hidan."**

**"Well at least I got my fucking name right." he whooped.**

**"Come to think of it leader-sama...how did she know hidan's name as well as kisame's?" Itachi asked gently. There was a murmur in agreement.**

**"We'll have to see what these girls know.**

* * *

><p>A bang resounds and the kittens kind of ya know do what kittens do? And like arch their backs in a weird way.<p>

Like in a threatening position?

The fuck right?

I knew who it was by the chakra, I mean she was the only one with chakra like it. She kicked the door open and smirked.

"Bitches! I'm home~" Pirate quickly flew to her shoulders with a squawk. She grinned gently and laid a hand on his head.

"Thanks Pirate."

"Hey Utena!" We chorused. She gently looked over the kittens that were on the ground before reaching for the blue one. When she picked him up she kissed his nose.

She gazed at the animals that were hissing at the rest and held out her hand. Tohri nodded and lifted up her palm and let the wave of pure energy flow over the animals.

Her pure light. Her ultimate defense. The power to make anything gentle.

"Soooo how was the trip?" I ask her gently.

"This girl next to me caused a scene. The flight attendant who was gay by the way told her to put up her tray so ya know we can land and shit. She wouldn't do it and called him out for being gay since she was a die hard christian and shit. He told her by being gay he still pulled more men than she did. She resembled a fish when he was done." She told us as she sat on the counter. I let out a loud giggle, I loved gay people so much.

* * *

><p><strong>"Leader sama we have to find out where we are." Konan spoke gently.<strong>

**"I agree, Konan."**

**"Hey leader-sama, can we keep the blue haired chick? Bet shark boy would like that shit." Hidan chuckled.**

**"Hidan shut up."**

**"Sorry Ocean."**

* * *

><p>They stopped when they heard the loud snarling come from another room. Utena hopped down and sashayed up the stairs. She knew that snarl, that was her baby.<p>

Samehada.

Well kisame's baby but he was kind of deceased much to her displeasure. She frowned and picked it up gently placing it on her shoulder.

She looked at the snarling beast and frowned.

"Yea I know...I'm sad he gone too." she cooed gently.

She shed a gentle tear and Samehada licked it gently.

_"He was my favorite character."_

* * *

><p>So thats the first installment of a Piece of kittens.<p>

Do you like it at all? If so leave a review.

Please and thank you~

Bye loves~


End file.
